


Third Floor Soulmates

by annjellybean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Break in, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annjellybean/pseuds/annjellybean
Summary: Kyungsoo’s halfway asleep when a creaky sound pulls him back into full consciousness. He waits a couple seconds, and when he hears nothing once again, he sinks back into his pillows and tries to slip back into slumber.Not even a full minute later and Kyungsoo’s jolting awake at the sound of his living room window being pried open. Afraid he’s going insane from the lack of rest, he waits a bit before he hears the tall tale sounds of someone intruding into his home.Shit, he thinks, the one time he forgets to check his window and this happens.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Third Floor Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i am, back.
> 
> listen, i had so many plans for 2020 baeksoo, and then work had me exhausted and well...
> 
> anyways here have some soulmate baeksoo. please enjoy!

“ _Ahem_ —Mr Byun?” the cab driver says tentatively, afraid to startle his passenger, “we have arrived, sir” 

Baekhyun, despite his driver’s carefulness, startles in a fit of snorts and disgruntled sounds sitting upright squinting at his surroundings.

“M’right, kay’—” Baekhyun slurs. “Thank you, please, keep the change” he says handing over a wad of cash to his driver. It’s more than enough for the ride and then some. 

The cab driver takes it gratefully bidding Baekhyun goodbye as he watches him drunkenly stumble out of his cab. Waving goodbye, he then digs through his pockets in search of his keys as he tries to make his way towards his building. 

“Fuck” Baekhyun groans realizing his keys are missing. _‘You have got to be kidding me’_ he thinks to himself. _‘Did he leave them at the club? Or did he leave them at home? Had he dropped them in the cab?._ Without his keys there’s no way for him to get the building’s gate open, much less his own apartment door. 

He stares down at his phone and sighs. 

It’s nearly four a.m, there’s no way Jongdae’s awake. The nerd’s been asleep for hours by now, Baekhyun’s fooling himself if he thinks there’s any way his best friend’s going to hear the buzzer. 

Still, that doesn’t stop him from leaning against the building gate wall as he presses down on the buzzer waiting for a response. In the meantime, he also dials Jongdae’s phone number and hopes either of the two disturbances wake him up. 

“Worst roommate ever” Baekhyun hiccups letting up on the buzzer. He dials one more time, but of course, no answer.

**lost my keys...love this for me**

**ur lit rally the w o r s t roommate?**

**dead to the world...i could be getting murdered in cold blood?**

**and you’ve got ur phone on do not disturb mode?**

**fuck u dae ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚**

**im just gonna buzz everyone on our floor till I get an answer good luck looking at ur neighbors in the eye after tonight**

After sending an onslaught of text messages to Jongdae, Baekhyun pockets his phone and looks back at the platinum square with an array of buttons and sighs. 

Squinting suspiciously, he recognizes Amber and Krystal’s apartment number right above his and Jongdae’s button and presses it praying to the lord almighty either of his upstairs neighbors are up. 

“Hello?” greets Amber, giggly and slightly slurred. Baekhyun heaves a sigh of relief.

“Dude, why’re you still awake?” he snorts when he hears the girl hiccup and burp all at once, shaking his head with a full on fond grin on his face. He’s got a bit of an idea why she’s still up by the sounds of her voice. 

“Well what the hell are you doing ringing my buzzer at nearly four in the morning?” she retorts.

“S’a valid question,” comes Krystal’s voice from somewhere near the speaker.

“Glad you asked. Might’ve lost my keys at the club. Might’ve left them home or honestly I might’ve left them inside the cab I just took home. Can’t really say at the moment” Baekhyun confesses.

“Wild night?” Amber muses, and Baekhyun snorts.

“Wildest. Buzz me in would ya? These leather pants are literally suffocating me, and I’m getting cold”

The last thing he hears is Krystal’s laugh before he’s being buzzed in. The gate unlocks and he is able to make his way inside their building. 

It is then that upon entering the building’s premises, Baekhyun encounters yet another problem. 

The front doors are locked, and as his luck would have it, the night shift receptionist and security have seemed to have taken a break. 

_Damn it!_ Baekhyun cursed inwardly, tonight really just wasn’t his night was it. 

He should’ve listened to Jongdae and stayed in. But no, Baekhyun just had to go and be a thirsty little bitch and accept Chanyeol’s offer to go out. He’d promised him he’d get Minseok to come along, and if Baekhyun was being honest, he’d been itching to get into the older man’s pants ever since they shared a heated makeout session at Kim Junmyeon’s housewarming party—read; rave—last month. 

But alas, all men do is lie, and Chanyeol is no exception to that statement. 

Now, Baekhyun could have waited for the receptionist and security guard to come back, but quite frankly he was over tonight and all he really wanted was to get inside his apartment and pass the fuck out.

So he did what any other person would do. He went around the side of the building and began to count windows. Once he’d somewhat figured out which window led to his and Jongdae’s apartment, he pulled down the rusty and quite frankly, _loud_ , stairs attached to the apartment window steel balconies. 

After three flights of stairs and two nearly falling of happenings, Baekhyun finally reaches his apartment window and cheers, praying Jongdae once again forgot to lock it before bed—he normally does, and Baekhyun has to remind him _constantly_ that just because they live on the third floor doesn’t mean they’re immune to potentially getting robbed. 

“When the fuck did we move our couch?” Baekhyun grumbles as he swipes their curtains aside and comes face to face with the back of their couch.

He shrugs it off not having the energy to think about it much, then climbs over said couch falling face first into it and promptly passing out.

* * *

Kyungsoo huffs out a tired breath as he shuts down his laptop, removing his glasses to rub fiercely at his tired eyes.

After an entire day’s worth of research, brainstorming and writing, he had finally finished his History report and he was well due for some rest. He stretches on his desk chair, groaning as his stiff bones crack and pop in place after the long hours of him being hunched over his desk.

His eyes widen when he checks the time and sees it’s half past three. 

However, he realizes it’s Sunday, and aside from looking over his paper once again with fresh eyes and turning it in before midnight, he really doesn’t have much planned. He relishes the thought of being able to sleep in and sighs happily making his way towards his room.

“Finally” he groans as he pulls off the duvet on his bed and crawls into it, sighing in satisfaction as his head hits his soft pillows.

Kyungsoo’s halfway asleep when a creaky sound pulls him back into full consciousness. He waits a couple seconds, and when he hears nothing once again, he sinks back into his pillows and tries to slip back into slumber.

Not even a full minute later and Kyungsoo’s jolting awake at the sound of his living room window being pried open. Afraid he’s going insane from the lack of rest, he waits a bit before he hears the tall tale sounds of someone intruding into his home.

 _Shit,_ he thinks, the one time he forgets to check his window and this happens.

Nearly braning himself on his bedside table in his haste to search for a weapon, Kyungsoo detangles his socked feet from his bed sheets and rumages his room. He almost finds himself empty handed until his eyes land on his umbrella.

He almost cheers out loud.

Almost.

Quickly grabbing it, he slowly turns his bedroom door knob, and carefully opens his door. 

Tiptoeing down the hall towards his living room, he holds on tightly to said umbrella, heart hammering in his chest. If he dies tonight, Kyungsoo thinks, it would be such a shame he spent his last day on earth typing up a stupid History research paper. 

For a second there, Kyungsoo regrets not being more social and spontaneous. 

He finally reaches the living room, eyes scanning the immediate area, gaze landing on his open living room window then falling down to his couch where a large lump lies, curled in on itself. 

Judging from the whiny noises and soft breathing, Kyungsoo gathers it’s another human being.

He walks closer towards his couch, lowering his umbrella and stares at the sleeping person—sleeping boy to be exact.

He seems to be of no danger to Kyungsoo, if anything it appears—and smells—like he’s just drunk. Kyungsoo figures he must’ve gotten lost and confused in his inebriated state and somehow ended up in his living room.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Kyungsoo places his umbrella on the ground and inspects the boy slumped over his couch. 

He’s dressed in all black, in what appears to be a black cotton v-neck that’s ridden up to reveal a tummy and lower back splattered in beauty marks. He’s also in what appears to be the world’s tightest pair of leather pants, and Kyungsoo wonders for a second how long it must’ve taken to get those on. 

The intruder’s face was mostly covered by his bangs and Kyungsoo itched to push them back just to see if he recognized the boy currently drooling all over his suede couch. He couldn’t help but stare at the boy’s familiar pouty mouth. 

Kyungsoo had an inkling of who this could be, and his heart stuttered in his chest. Not sure of what else to do, he crouches near the stranger and pushes away his hair to get a better look and sure enough it was exactly who Kyungsoo had thought it was.

Byun Baekhyun of apartment 1C.

Unsure of what to do, Kyungsoo bites the inside of his cheek nervously. Should he wake him and send him on his merry way home? Or should he just let him sleep off the alcohol, and deal with this whole thing the following morning? 

Before he can decide anything on his own, Baekhyun twitches in his sleep startling a squeak out of Kyungsoo and sending him straight to the floor. In turn, Baekhyun jolted awake and frantically stared around. 

“Who are you?” Baekhyun questions, vision impared by his drunken state, as well as by his shaggy bangs. 

Kyungsoo’s breath gets caught in his throat, hand subconsciously rubbing at his chest as he stares in awe at Baekhyun. How is it that he’s been living in this apartment complex for nearly a month now, and this is actually his and Baekhyun’s first actual face to face encounter?

He clears his throat and chuckles, carefully choosing his words, not that it matters what he says. He’s pretty sure whatever leaves his lips now is surely marked on Baekhyun’s chest.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking _you_ that? You’re the one in _my_ apartment after all” Kyungsoo says smiling softly, much too softly for someone who is talking to a supposed ‘stranger’ that just broke into their apartment.

“Oh my god, it’s the cute boy from 6C” Baekhyun mumbles, cheeks going crimson, his features going from conused to surprised to embarrassed in the span of a second. “Oh my god—did you—are we…” Baekhyun babbles finally registering their entire exchange.

“I guess so” Kyungsoo breathes out airily from his spot on the floor. Baekhyun in turn chuckles a little hysterically and flops back onto the couch. “Unbelievable” he mumbles to himself, and were it not for the smile on his face, Kyungsoo would’ve thought he was upset at their sudden discovery.

“Do Kyungsoo, by the way” Kyungsoo introduces himself, and he still can’t believe this is literally the first time they’ve ever spoken to one another since he’s moved in.

“Byun Baekhyun” he offers, with a small smile.

“Yeah, I know” Kyungsoo says sheepishly, and this time it’s his cheeks going crimson.

“You do?” Baekhyun asks tilting his head to the side.

“Jongdae” Kyungsoo tells him, “brought over some cookies from the both of you when I first moved in. Didn’t place a face to the name until a week later, but yeah, that’s how” he explains. “You think I’m cute?” Kyungsoo then asks a few beats later, slightly teasingly. 

Baekhyun groans throwing his arm over his face. 

“This isn’t happening” he wails.

“I mean that’s alright, it just so happens I think my soulmate is quite cute as well” Kyungsoo confesses.

“God I’m so drunk right now, is this really happening right now?”

Kyungsoo laughs softly and brushes Baekhyun’s bangs away from his face.

“You can crash on my couch, want a change of clothes to slip into?” Kyungsoo asks, “I doubt those are any comfortable to sleep in” he eyes Baekhyun’s pants and smirk.

“This is really happening” Baekhyun laughs in disbelief, “yeah, if it isn’t too much trouble, I’d really appreciate that”

Kyungsoo nods, and scurries off into his bedroom to search for an oversize t-shirt and some sweatpants for him.

“Thanks” Baekhyun says softly, gladly taking the spare change of clothes, cheeks once again flaming pink. 

“Night, Baek. See you in the morning. How do pancakes for breakfast sound?”

“Devine” Baekhyun smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> sigh, i am sad and disappointed in myself. i wanted to do some valentine's drabbles and such and i had initially promised myself to write at least five drabbles/one shots each month and clearly i have failed. but i hope you guys reading this enjoy it.
> 
> i have planned some mini baby drabbles but i think i will only post those on tumblr. they will be much too short to place here on ao3 i feel. 
> 
> so do head over to peach-mangos on the tumbls if u wanna read those. 
> 
> as always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. also forgive any typos lmao.


End file.
